


In Which Chiaki Turns Sayaka Into Undertale Trash - An English Translation

by peepothesneepo



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Non Despair AU, Translation, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepothesneepo/pseuds/peepothesneepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An English translation of this popular fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7146716?page=2&show_comments=true</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Chiaki Turns Sayaka Into Undertale Trash - An English Translation

Chiaki asked Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ibuki to meet her in her room. She had a surprise for them, but she didn't give them any hints as to whatit could possibly be.

In the end, only Sayaka showed up. When Chiaki asked her what happened, she said, "Kyoko was busy with her detective work, and Ibuki was busy writing music."

"Okay then, I guess I'll just show you my surprise," Chiaki sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She signed into her computer, and opened up a program known as Undertale.

"Huh? What's Undertale?" the idol asked with curiosity.

Chiaki was shocked. Though she was a gamer, she thought that everyone had heard about Undertale.

"It's a Steam game that I like..." she explained, in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, I haven't heard about it, since I've been busy with concerts," she responded.

Despite being right in the middle of a pacifist run, Chiaki started a new game. She showed Sayaka the controls, and they ended up playing until they passed out.


End file.
